Of Trials and Kings
by Darkshadow91
Summary: Jareth has been summoned to the Capital City to be judged for his crime. But what exactly is his crime? And can Sarah possibly save her arch-nemesis? JarethxSarah. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want with us?"

Jareth looked up from his crystal, a feral smile in place, "Ah, Hedgewart. Finally."

Hoggle clenched his fists, drawing himself up to his full height, "It's Hoggle!"

"Whatever," Jareth waved the comment off, rising from his throne.

Hoggle humphed irritably, crossing his arms over his chest. Ludo sniffled loudly, looking around with frightened eyes while Sir Didymus boldly stepped forward, "My liege, why hast thou summoned us?"

At the small fox's question, the Goblin King's expression darkened and he began to pace, his boots clicking on the stone floor. He finally jerked to a stop, a grim frown on his lips.

"I have been summoned to Central City to be judged by the High King and Queen," Jareth ignored the trio's gasps, continuing on, "They've found out. I am obligated to answer. And since I can no longer intrude in Sarah's life, I am ordering the three of you to keep her safe. Do whatever is necessary but keep her from harm. Do you understand?"

Hoggle wrung his hands, fearful, "B-But…Is Sarah in danger?"

Jareth twitched slightly, "She won't be if you do your job right. Higgle and Lido, you will watch over Sarah…Squirrel-beast whose name escapes me, you will take charge and stand in my place until I return."

Sir Didymus stood at attention, bowing low before the King, "Sir Didymus at your service, my Lord!"

Hoggle pushed him out of the way, clearing his throat, "An' when will ye return?"

The Goblin King's eyes darkened ominously, "Hopefully soon…But on the off chance that I don't return…"

He conjured up a small crystal, the round orb glittering mysteriously, "Take this."

Hoggle took a step back, shaking his head furiously, "I ain't taking nothin' from you!"

"Oh, come, come Hogwart, its harmless! The crystal will only activate if…if something happens to befall me. It contains explicit instructions on what to do. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, you're Highness," Sir Didymus saluted, taking the transparent sphere from the ruler's hands when it became apparent that Hoggle had no intention of going near it. Hoggle snorted though he looked worried, his thick eyebrows furrowed. Jareth glanced around the for once empty throne room, his eyes distant…as if he would never return.

Ludo took a heavy step forward, "Ludo take cawe of Sawah."

Jareth blinked then nodded, "Make sure that you do."

With that said, the King vanished in a cloud of glitter, leaving the trio alone in the throne room, anxious worry growing in their hearts.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tell me again…Just what exactly are you guys doing here?"

Sarah sternly looked at her two friends over her textbook, one eyebrow raised. She had been studying in her room when Hoggle and Ludo climbed up through her mirror, looking shaken. Their eyes constantly darted about, as if they were expecting something…something dangerous. Even the easy-going Ludo seemed tense which raised Sarah's suspicions and frazzled her nerves. She instantly suspected something had happened in the underground but the two kept assuring her nothing was wrong and that this was just a simple courtesy call.

"How rude, Sarah," Hoggle grunted though Sarah noticed him fingering his ring of jewels nervously, "We just being considerate friends, ain't we Ludo?"

Ludo nodded his shaggy head, "Visit Sawah!"

Before she could question them further, an oppressive atmosphere invaded the room. Hoggle and Ludo shared a frightened look before both moved to stand in front of Sarah. Sarah stood frozen, goosebumps rising on her arms. She'd only felt a pressure like this once before…Magical and overpowering, the Goblin King had exhibited a similar change in the environment. The overbearing pressure intensified then diminished a second later and a flash of light made Sarah turn away.

She gulped and turned back, half expecting to see a smirking Goblin King. What she found instead was a woman with long caramel-colored hair and penetrating dark green eyes. She exuded an air of royalty, her chin held high but her smile kind.

Hoggle seemed taken aback and Ludo was eyeing the woman's hair with interest. Hoggle clumsily knelt, pulling on Ludo's hair until he was in an awkward kneel. He gave Sarah a panicked glance and Sarah hurried to kneel as well.

"Your Highness," Hoggle stuttered out, "Wha' brings you here?"

Sarah couldn't take her eyes off the woman, feeling like she'd met her before. There was something about the woman that was familiar to her. The woman laughed softly but there was a worried light in her eyes that made the sound seem a bit forced.

"I'm here," she began, her eyes locking on to Sarah's, "To ask for this young lady's help in saving my son."

Sarah blinked, lost, "Your son?"

The woman nodded, moving closer till she stood an arm's length away, "Jareth. Or you might know him better as the Goblin King. I am his mother, High Queen Nadyria."

Sarah's legs suddenly felt weak and all the blood seemed to rush to her head, "The Goblin King is in danger?"

Hoggle stood abruptly, alarmed, "What do ye mean by that, yer Highness? Is Jareth really in trouble?"

The Queen sighed, a broken sound that made Sarah wince, "You know as well as I that Jareth has broken his oath, dwarf. I'm afraid the odds aren't in his favor. Jareth has many enemies in court and few allies."

"Excuse me," Sarah interrupted, "But what are you talking about? What oath has he broken? And how could I possibly help?"

Nadyria didn't answer at first, a calculating look in her green gaze, "…Will you let me explain the situation to you?"

Sarah hesitated, looking at the Queen's offered hand. This really had nothing to do with her…yet…She couldn't just let this happen. If the Goblin King was indeed in trouble, she wanted to help him…even if he was her old arch nemesis.

Sensing her hesitation, the Queen smiled, "I promise no harm will befall you."

Hearing that, she made her decision. She reached out and took the Queen's hand at the same moment that Hoggle cried out. He stumbled forward, grabbing Sarah's jeans, "Sarah, you can't! Yer Highness, I apologize but the King ordered us to keep our eye on 'er. We was to protect 'er at all costs."

"Do not worry, loyal dwarf. I will watch over Sarah. I will not let anything happen to her," she patted Hoggle's head and he slowly let go, still looking wary, "You ready, my dear?"

Sarah nodded, throwing a reassuring smile over her shoulder at Hoggle and a sniffling Ludo. A light tug in her stomach was the only sign that anything had changed yet when Sarah looked around they were no longer in her bedroom. They stood in a dark and damp hallway, the only light coming from some torches nearby.

"Follow me," Nadyria whispered before gathering up her flowing skirts and setting off down the hall. Sarah followed without hesitation, keeping close. She could hear rats scampering around in the dark and the occasional patter of water droplets. As they moved forward, Sarah discovered she could hear something else. The low murmur of many voices.

They finally stopped in front of an old and rotting door and the Queen opened it then ushered her in. The room was small and sparse, dust and cobwebs littering the ceiling and floor. Nadyria entered and closed the door behind her, motioning for Sarah to open the single window in the room. Sarah did as she commanded and blinked rapidly as bright light flooded the room. Once her eyes became accustomed to the light, she peeked through the window into the room beyond.

The room she was looking into was cavernous with a very high ceiling and a polished marble floor. Raised thrones, all occupied, covered the two walls, making it look sort of like a football stadium.

At the end, two intricately-styled thrones stood on a raised dais, one occupied and the other vacant. The man who sat on the throne had broad shoulders and cropped white-blond hair. His expression was stern but his icy blue eyes seemed clouded. Standing alone in the midst of the hall was a person who Sarah instantly recognized. The Goblin King stood with his back to them but Sarah knew at once that it was him. He wore formal clothes, the dark blue fabric molded perfectly to his skin. He held himself erect but his overall posture seemed relaxed, almost languid.

"Quit evading the questions, Jareth," one of the men from the masses called out, "We know everything!"

"Is that so? Then I find it pointless to respond if you already know what all my answers shall be," Jareth responded acidly, his voice a soft hiss but still in that same melodical tone that Sarah remembered.

The man who'd spoken grew red and sputtered indignantly. Several of his fellow companions glared down at the blonde, muttering angrily. Sarah glanced at the Queen, confused but Nadyria just motioned toward the window again.

The man at the end ran a hand down his face then beat the floor with the large golden staff he held in his hands, "Enough of this! Let us start the trial once and for all! Jareth, King of the Goblin Kingdom and heir to the High throne, will you swear to answer all the questions proposed to you honestly and truthfully?"

Sarah saw Jareth tense then his shoulders sagged, almost as a sign of defeat. His answer was a mere whisper but it echoed through the quiet chamber, "Yes."

The older man closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping as if a great weight had been set upon them, "Then let the trial begin."

A small dwarf scampered forward until he stood in front of the subdued Goblin King. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Jareth, heir to the High throne and King of the Goblins, you have been summoned to this trial, accused of breaking the sacred oath that you made with the ruling High King and Queen. What do you plead?"

Once again, the one-word answer was a whisper but it was heard by all, "Guilty."

Low murmuring broke out at his answer, angry and accusing. Sarah gripped the window railing, her knuckles turning white. She wasn't sure what was going on but it looked like the Queen had been right when she'd said Jareth might be in trouble.

"So you acknowledge that the human girl, Sarah Williams, beat your Labyrinth?"

"And she did so splendidly," there was a note of pride in his voice and several of the female Fae looked away angrily. Sarah had frozen when she'd heard mention of her name. This trial obviously had to do with her…and with her victory in the Labyrinth five years ago. She shifted uncomfortably, leaning forward in order to hear better.

"Do you also admit that you refused to take her as your Queen and wife, therefore ignoring the contract made?"

Sarah had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Jareth seemed to slump, his shoulders sagging, "Correct. I did not take the Champion of the Labyrinth as my Queen."

Murmurs once again started before the High King silenced them all with a cold stare, "Jareth, the contract was drafted by you. You drew up this treaty. You promised that whoever could make it across your Labyrinth would become your spouse. Your refusal to do so means that you will be punished. Do you understand that?"

There was a moment of silence then Jareth stepped forward, his posture determined and royal, "I understand. But I will not force the Champion to accept. I gave her the choice and she chose. I was fully aware of the consequences when I invited her into my Labyrinth. And I understand that my direct disregard to the contract is punishable by death. I will accept the punishment."

This time, Sarah couldn't stifle her gasp of horror. The sound, although soft and quiet, made Jareth tense. He turned halfway, looking around. Sarah froze, transfixed by the sight of him. His sharp face brought back so many fond memories, both of real events and dreams she'd had.

She'd be lying if she denied that she hadn't thought of their dance, when he'd held her gently in his arms while singing softly of stars, hearts and love. She'd dated several guys over these five years but none had made her feel like Jareth had in those few minutes in the ballroom. That had irritated her because she knew it'd just been a trick to get her to waste time. But then an image of his heartbroken face as she'd fled would always flash through her mind and she would wonder what that had meant before deciding that there were more important things to dwell on than what if's.

If there was one thing she was sure of is that he attracted her. And sometimes she'd even admit that her feelings ran a bit deeper than just a simple crush. Her feelings for the magical being were a mystery to her, one that she had been afraid to explore further. But she found herself doing so now, her mind spinning in dizzying circles.

Nadyria set a warm hand on her shoulder, her smile sad, "Do you understand now, Sarah? My son, in order to escape an arranged marriage, made a deal with his father and I. He promised that he would marry the one who successfully made it through his Labyrinth because the one who did would be able to understand him as they had understood the maze. Many women tried but none succeeded…Except for you. You fought your way through it valiantly, to rescue your baby brother, who Jareth was planning on making his heir to the Goblin Kingdom once he'd ascended the High throne. You were led there because Jareth wanted you to run it. He wanted you to win…Yet at the same time, he didn't. Because he knew that it was risky, that you might not accept since you are a human and knew nothing of the treaty and our laws. And so he did everything to stop you but he secretly cheered for you at the same time. Dear Sarah, my son loves you. He's loved you ever since he glimpsed you playing in the park as a small child. That's why he's willing to die for you…He'd rather die than force you into marriage. To him, your happiness is more important than his own life."

Sarah started as tears fell down her cheek, warm and wet. She wiped them away but more fell with each passing second, flowing faster and faster. Emotions raged within her, making her head spin and her heart pound. She wasn't sure what to do; everything she'd believed to be true was not. She knew that time was limited and that she needed to make a decision NOW. Jareth's life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth was sure he had heard Sarah; the sound had only been a small gasp but he recognized her voice. The murmuring had picked up again, making it hard to concentrate and near impossible to locate where the sound had originated. Perhaps he'd only been imagining it…He sighed in defeat, turning back to face his father as the ruler straightened himself and the other judges went back to their seats.

Oberon looked calm but Jareth could see the anguish in his gaze. He knew his father didn't understand. To die for a human, one that had humiliated and rejected him, was a concept that the High King certainly didn't grasp. He wished his mother had been present; He knew she'd try to comprehend his reasoning. But she had fallen ill and hadn't attended so he'd had to stand tall and shoulder the hostile stares from various Fae.

He really hated his kind…Pompous, arrogant and envious, the whole lot of them. Which was why he'd fought tooth and claw against an arranged marriage. If he was to marry, he wanted it to be someone that he loved and that loved him in return. That was also why he wouldn't force Sarah into marrying him because he knew just how horrid an arranged marriage was. And he couldn't bear to hurt Sarah like that, to have her hate him for forcing her into matrimony. All he really wanted was her happiness, even if it left him miserable or in this case, dead.

"Jareth, heir to the High throne and King of the Goblins, you are found guilty of treason and are hereby sentenced to death. Any last words?"

He opened his mouth to speak but a bang at the end of the hall cut him off. Everyone turned their attention to the newcomers, their eyes wide. Jareth froze as his eyes fell upon the two visitors, every muscle in his body tensing. Sarah stood at the entrance, clad in faded jeans and a white V-neck. Her green eyes seemed a bit red and he wondered if she'd been crying. Beside her stood his mother, her smile happy and tears running down her face. Both were out of breath and disheveled, cobwebs decorating their hair.

"Wait," Sarah panted, "Hold everything."

"Who dares intrude in the middle of a trial?!"

Sarah glared icily at the pudgy Fae who'd spoken until he sat back down, "I'm Sarah Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth."

His father sat up, interested, "Please, come forward."

She strode toward them, head held high. Jareth watched her come down, his heart fluttering happily in his chest. She stopped right beside him, her arm brushing his. He wasn't sure if she had done that on purpose or not but when she made no inclination to move it, he felt a spark of hope ignite inside his chest.

He inspected her face, trying to uncover her thoughts, "What are you doing here, precious?"

She spared a glance in his direction, speaking just as softly as he had, her pale face reddening slightly, "Saving your sorry self."

"So," his father began, drawing their attention and giving the human girl a through look-over, "You're Sarah."

"Yes," Sarah colored then added quickly, "Your Highness."

"Well then, Sarah Williams, why have you interrupted our trial?"

She took a deep breath, the red on her cheeks traveling to the rest of her face, "Because your son is NOT guilty."

There were several shouts of disagreement but Oberon silenced them with a stern glare. Jareth blinked several times, wondering if this was really happening. Once everything was quiet, Oberon motioned her ahead. Sarah threw back her hair, looking every bit like a Queen, "I have reconsidered your son's proposal and have agreed to become his wife."

xxxxxxxxx

Sarah could feel Jareth's eyes on her but didn't dare look up. She was already having a mental breakdown from their arms brushing so she knew that one look up at him and she would most likely faint. Several Fae had gotten up, shouting out against her words. Nadyria had gone up to sit beside her husband, a thankful smile on her face. When Sarah had finally made her decision, she'd bolted from the room even though she had no idea where the throne room actually was.

Nadyria, as if sensing what she was about to do, had run after her and called out instructions, leading her to the throne room and Sarah was glad that they had made it in time. Oberon called for order and it took a few minutes to get everyone to quiet down.

"In light of this new information, the sentence will be dropped as Jareth is no longer breaking the contract he made. You will need to hold the ceremony in a month in order to fulfill all the requirements. That is all. Everyone, dismissed."

Sarah felt relief flood her body, her legs going weak. Strong arms instantly wrapped around her waist, holding her up then pulling her into a warm chest. She breathed in Jareth's spicy and magical scent, letting him hold her and taking comfort from his warmth.

"You've saved me, Sarah-mine," his voice broke slightly, "Thank you."

Sarah shook her head, "If you had told me everything earlier, this wouldn't have happened."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Would you really have believed me?"

Sarah sighed, smiling wryly, "Probably not."

Jareth chuckled, hugging her tightly, "Exactly. Though I believe I once told you that things are not always what they seem."

"You did," Sarah giggled, still feeling giddy with relief. Being in Jareth's arms felt natural and perfect, just like it had when she'd danced with him 5 years ago in that stuffy ballroom. He touched her cheek with a leathered finger and she looked up at him, uncharacteristically shy. Most everyone had left the room, including the King and Queen though Sarah had not seen when they'd left.

"I'm sorry I involved you in this," his smile was sad and bittersweet, "I apologize for forcing you to…"

She impatiently pressed a finger against his lips, irritation making her frown, "You didn't FORCE me into anything, all right? It's my decision. I can't let you die because of me."

He frowned as well, averting his gaze, "I don't want you to marry me out of guilt or obligation, Sarah. I would rather die than see you make this kind of sacrifice."

Her anger sparked and she took a step back, meeting his gaze squarely, "Listen here, you ungrateful brat! I didn't do this out of guilt or obligation! If you'll recall, you were quite cruel to me in the Labyrinth so guilt or obligation were the furthest things in my mind when I entered this throne room. I did it because…because I couldn't stand the thought of you dead. As much as I thought I hated you, just thinking that you'd be hurt or gone scared me. A world where you didn't exist seemed empty."

"But you don't love me," he stated bluntly, though the words came out more like a question than an actual statement and she could see the hope and fear warring in his expressive eyes.

She looked down then looked back up, her eyes sincere, "I…I don't know. You haunt my dreams every night and I'm always disappointed when I wake up and you're not there. Every guy I've gone out with has never been good enough. And even though I'd convinced myself I despised you, I'd always secretly wished that you'd show up again."

"That was your own fault. You told me I had no power over you," Jareth grinned toothily, his sharp canines flashing in the light, "Why do you think I let your traitorous friends come and go as they please? I had to keep tabs on you somehow."

Sarah just sighed, glaring at him halfheartedly, "You didn't let me finish…Where are your manners?"

Jareth blinked, surprised, "There was more? I daresay, that was quite a lengthy love confession, Sarah-mine. If you continue on like that, you'll make me blush."

Sarah flushed red, irritated by the teasing tone in his melodious voice, "You're impossible!"

But she realized he was right. Now that her feelings had been put into a very clear perspective, both for the King and for herself, she realized that she had somehow, irrationally and undoubtedly, fallen in love with the charismatic Goblin King.

Jareth chuckled, his eyes sparkling as he brought her close again, so close Sarah could hear his rapid heartbeat "Forgive me, precious, but I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now."

Sarah huffed but her heart was tap-dancing in her chest in consequence to how close they were standing, "So you tease others when you're overwhelmed?"

He gave her a patronizing stare, "How would you feel Sarah, if the person you'd loved for years suddenly admitted, though in not so many words, that they returned your love?"

"I'm not sure as he hasn't really said anything yet," Sarah muttered quietly though Jareth had already made it quite clear of his feelings for her. Still, she wanted to hear him say it. She selfishly wanted to hear those three words fall from his lips even though he'd already admitted that he loved her. He tensed and she snapped her head up to look at him, worried that perhaps she'd offended him.

"You know," a mischievous smirk slowly spread across his face, "I find that actions sometime speak louder than words."

Without warning, he bent his head down and kissed her lips, teasing and light. The moment their lips touched, Sarah's mind short-fused and she'd roughly pulled on his royal clothes, a searing heat engulfing her. Jareth didn't seem surprised by her reaction, his gloved hands holding her to him while his lips expertly guided her along.

They broke apart and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You kiss really well."

He grinned predatorily and Sarah shivered, feeling feverish, "That's not all I can do well."

"Pervert," she teased though inside, her senses had all gone into hyper drive, all acutely aware of the Fae. His grin widened and he bent down further to brush his lips lightly against Sarah's neck, making Sarah gasp as another wave of heat rushed through her body.

"You have no idea," he growled softly into her ear, chuckling darkly when she shuddered against him.

A dry cough drew their attention to the short dwarf who'd questioned Jareth during the trial, "If I may be so bold, your Highness…Perhaps you'd want to continue this charming conversation elsewhere."

"Yes…You have a point there, Nitrug," Jareth mused, his fingers absently running through Sarah's long dark hair.

"It's, uh, it's Norton, you're Highness," the dwarf corrected, fixing his glasses.

"Whatever," Jareth waved it off, ignoring the dwarf's huff of indignation, "Now, precious, shall we go? I'm sure the throne room is in absolute chaos and I still have to reprimand your three useless friends for not taking care of you properly…Don't worry though, as a token of my gratitude I won't dunk them in the Bog."

"How merciful," Sarah rolled her eyes to which Jareth just chuckled, conjuring up a crystal and smashing it. They were soon enveloped in glitter, vanishing with a small pop. They materialized in his throne room, which was surprisingly not as chaotic as they'd expected.

"Ah! You're Highness! And…My Lady! What brings you here and arriving with our dictator as well?"

"Sir Didymus," Sarah greeted the furry creature, "It's good to see you! Well, I had to go and save your dictator and as thanks he gave me a ride."

"Not only that but Sarah wanted to explore her new home since she will be moving in as my wife in a month," Jareth completed, sounding pleased, "Splendid job by the way, fox-knight."

"What? Is what he speaketh true, milady?"

Sarah had turned red, biting her lip in embarrassment, "…Yeah."

"But…Didst thou not loathe our oppressive ruler?"

"You'd do well to remember that the oppressive rule is listening," Jareth growled irritably, his icy blue eyes flashing.

"It's complicated, Sir Didymus but uh…I don't hate him," she flushed, brushing away a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face, "I actually really like him now."

Sir Didymus stayed silent for a few minutes before shouting gleefully, "Why, then I must congratulate you! Both my fair maiden and our king!"

"Sawah!"

Hoggle and Ludo shuffled into the room, both looking relieved, "Thank goodness…You alright, Sarah?"

"Ah, Hedgewart," Jareth stood over the dwarf menacingly, the aura around him murderous, "How kind of you to join us. I thought I gave you specific instructions to keep Sarah safe…"

Hoggle cowered down, trembling, "It ain't my fault! I couldn't just say no to the High Queen!"

Jareth picked him up by the collar and Hoggle yelped but the monarch paid it no mind, "Since I'm feeling particularly generous today, I'll let it slide and won't bog you."

He suddenly let go and Hoggle crashed to the floor, though the fall was somewhat cushioned by Sir Didymus, who'd been standing underneath. Sarah gave the King a reprimanding stare, checking to see if her two friends were all right.

"I really am sorry Sarah," Hoggle apologized, wiping his nose with his arm, "Havin' that dirty rat bring you back."

"You know, Higgle," Jareth mused from a few feet away, "The bog is still an option. Don't tempt me."

Sarah rolled her eyes then patted the dwarf's shoulder comfortingly, "It's alright, Hoggle. It's a good thing I went with the Queen or something terrible might have happened."

"Yes, yes, but now we must get to work," Jareth collapsed onto his throne, making himself comfortable, "We only have one month to prepare for the ceremony."

Hoggle tensed, looking up at the King suspiciously, "Wha' ceremony?"

"Why, a wedding ceremony, my dear fellow," Sir Didymus crowed, shaking with excitement, "Milady Sarah and our ruling monarch will be united in the holy bonds of matrimony!"

Hoggle's eyes widened, "Wha? But…Sarah, have you forgotten everything he did to ya? Did 'e force ye, is that it?"

Sarah smiled, shaking her head, "I haven't forgotten but I understand why he treated me that way. And he didn't force me Hoggle. I accepted of my own free will. It's hard to explain but I love him. I think I always have, even when he was just a fictional character in my book."

Jareth suddenly materialized behind her, lips by her ear, "My, my. We're full of love confessions today, aren't we precious?"

She turned in his arms, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, well, I have to make up for lost time, don't I?"

He smirked then bent down to give her a mind-numbing kiss that fried all her brain cells and turned her into a pile of goo. Jareth chuckled, holding her close, "Troublesome trio, escort my fiancée home. It's late and she needs her rest."

He gave her a last quick kiss before releasing her, smirking triumphantly when she wobbled unsteadily. Ludo was soon at her side, supporting her. They walked up to the large mirror behind the throne, Jareth watching them from afar. Sir Didymus hopped in first then Hoggle. Sarah waved Ludo on then turned back to Jareth, "Jareth…I lied. When I said you didn't have any power over me…I lied."

Jareth blinked then smiled fondly, "And I lied when I said I wanted you to fear me, love me and do as I say. I just wanted you to love me…That was it. I was already your slave from the beginning."

Sarah grinned happily, "I don't really want a slave. Just a husband is fine."

"Your wish is my command," he bowed down, his icy blue eyes sparkling, "Until later, my Queen."

Sarah paused then blew him a quick kiss, her cheeks pink, "Until later."

With that she stepped into the mirror, looking forward to the month ahead and all the years to come.


End file.
